


a flurry of thoughts and heartbeats.

by lilys_bananas_coven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 104th Training Corps Shenanigans, Annie-Centric, F/F, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Annie Leonhart, POV Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Annie Leonhart, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protectiveness, Spoilers, Titan Annie Leonhart, Titan Shifters, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilys_bananas_coven/pseuds/lilys_bananas_coven
Summary: vv small drabbles of the girls of AoT <3(I'm trying to make them 100 words each because I struggle to write short pieces so this is a fun little challenge :> I'm also extremely non-commital hhh)
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse & Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Hitch Dreyse, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Sasha Blouse & Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. this emptiness isn't hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here lie my tiny gay drabbles :) hits, kudos, and comments make me vv happy. I love you all and thank you for reading <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa x Sasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 4 SPOILERS
> 
> ISTG MAJOR SEASON 4 SPOILERS 
> 
> OKAY PROCEED

If someone asked her how many people she had seen die, her answer was always the same. 

  
"Too many," she'd mutter, grey eyes dulled with indifference. 

  
But she remembered just how many souls had left this world since becoming a scout. The number was devastatingly large. Everyone knew that it only got bigger.

  
What a luxury it was to still possess a beating heart.

  
Mikasa leaned against a heavy headstone, hiding her face behind the cover of her scarf and forearms, knees pulled up under them. 

'Meat.'

Sasha's light would never die. Not even in the darkness of a casket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this shit hurted :')


	2. eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa looks into Annie's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a criminally massive crush on Annie and Mikasa ahah... 
> 
> Also limiting myself to 100 words for each part may change because oh my god it's HARD.

Her hair always fell just so; it caught the light until it was golden. At an angle, the long fringe hid most of her face from view. From where Mikasa stood, it was impossible to see the way Annie's eyes shimmered. 

Death came to mind when looking into her eyes. From right across her, Mikasa could see them perfectly now. She thought it strange to describe such vibrantly coloured eyes as... Dead. Her own lack of expression paled in comparison. 

But Mikasa didn't miss the fleeting spark in Annie's eyes when their hands accidentally touched, shocking her like cold electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ily. Stay safe.


	3. attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa x Annie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them I love them I love them I love them- also keeping to 100 words for each part is hard but fun :D

Annie is strong; devastatingly so. For someone of a five-foot stature, her mastery in technique and perfect precision more than make up for it. 

Mikasa realises, in the midst of watching the blonde spar with Eren, that she isn't as concerned for the boy as she usually is. 

She finds herself far more interested in his opponent, attracted to the way she moves. 

The fight ends with Eren crumpled up on the ground. Mikasa approaches an unscathed Annie; she's magnetised by her. 

"Annie," she calls. 

The blonde pauses in her tracks to look back at Mikasa. 

"Teach me that move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I liked writing it vv much :> comments are much appreciated and I will take requests for ships between any of the aot girls!


	4. Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie x Sasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay unlikely pairing but this is inspired by the Lost Girls OVA hehe :>

Ever since her little side quest thanks to Hitch's incompetency, Annie has taken a liking to a particular sweet treat. 

She walks down the street with a paper bag of four of them, vaguely aware of the commotion around her. The scouts are in town. She's not bothered- 

*Bump* 

"Ah! Sorry- Annie! Hi!" 

Annie blinks at the familiar voice; Potato girl. 

"Sasha," she nods. 

"How are you- say, is there food in that bag?" Sasha laughs nervously. 

Annie reaches for one, holding it with her mouth. She gives Sasha the rest. 

"They're called donuts," she mumbles. 

Sasha beams at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The moment I saw Annie trying that donut I just kept thinking Sasha would've LOVED to try them too :D


	5. gear straps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa waits for Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Drop a request at the end of this if you'd like and let me turn it into a tiny ass drabble! <3

Annie purses her lips, reigning in her frustration. This is the most ridiculous thing to happen to her- why is she struggling with the straps of her gear for the first time?

Across the room, Mikasa is wordlessly aware of Annie's setback. She reaches for her own gear, loosening it in certain places to get it on easier. She goes through the motions slower today. 

Annie notices. 

There is no pity in Mikasa's move. 

She's simply waiting for her.

Eventually, Annie finds the offending belt she had fastened wrongly. It's smooth sailing from there. 

The two silently head out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yearns for flashbacks/random extra scenes where Mikasa and Annie interacted* 
> 
> *cries because there is none*


	6. a visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa visits Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Enjoy this tiny thing. I love them so much I feel PAIN.

The crystal shimmers in dim lighting, much larger than Mikasa remembers it being. Tucked away and far beneath its indestructible facets is a small Annie Leonhart. 

It appears Annie has been the same size for years now. Mikasa briefly wonders how much more she'd tower over the girl now. 

She briefly wonders why she's even here, too. 

In the corner of the room is Hitch Dreyse, the military police officer tasked with guarding Annie for the night. She doesn't look Mikasa's way. 

Annie's eyes are closed. It is a sight to see; a broken girl so perfectly frozen in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') 
> 
> P. S. Do any of you people reading this like Kakegurui because I'm currently nursing that obsession as well and may write for it soon hhh :')


End file.
